


The Most Beautiful Melody

by didnotthinkitwouldcometothis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis/pseuds/didnotthinkitwouldcometothis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil’s daughter wants to surprise them</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This is how productive I'm at work. :D

Dan was editing his new video in the office when he heard running steps coming towards him and a franctic voice shouting.

“Daddy, daddy, come quickly!”

Dan turned on his chair just in time to see their small 4 year old daughter appearing in the doorframe. 

“What is it Melody? Has something happened?” Dan asked a bit worriedly. 

Phil, Dan’s husband, was supposed to look after her but Dan knew that Melody was quick in her movements. She had once managed to take all of their DVD’s off the shelf in the lounge to the floor while Dan was in the kitchen making dinner. Melody had explained that she was trying to find her Lion King movie that in the end had been on the coffee table all the time. Dan knew what kind of shenanigans their daughter was capable of so he was understandably a bit afraid of what she wanted to show him this time. 

“Everything is good daddy,” Melody explained with a big smile. “I have a surprise for you!”

Dan stood up form his chair and gave his hand to Melody. “Lead the way then,” he smiled.

Melody’s tiny hand wrapped tightly around a few of Dan’s fingers and she started pulling Dan in the direction of their lounge. Suddenly Melody stops and starts searching something from her pocket. Eventually she finds a small slip of white paper and hands it to Dan. 

“Here, you’ll need it,” she says to Dan.

Dan takes the slip and looks at it more closely. It’s just a small piece of normal white copy paper. “What is it Mel?” Dan asks smiling at his child.

“It’s a ticket!” Melody explains happily. “Now go sit on the couch and the show will start soon! I need to pick up something from my room first.”

“Okay,” Dan answers and goes to the lounge. He finds Phil sitting on the couch already, holding a piece of white paper similar to his.

“Are you here for the show too?” Dan asks as he sits next to Phil.

“Yeah, but apparently it’s a secret,” Phil answers. “She gave me a ticket and told me to sit on the couch while she brings you here too.”

“She told me that she needs to go find something from her room first before the show can start.” Dan, in turn, explains to Phil.

“Well I guess we need to wait then.”

 

It doesn’t take long before they hear running steps coming towards the lounge and a widely smiling Mel appears in the doorway. She’s wearing one of her prettiest dresses (although she’s wearing it back to front because it has a zipper at the back and apparently she thought it would be easier to close it if she put it the other way) and her messy hair is pushed back with a pink hairband that has a big bow on top of it. She’s clearly attempting to look fancy.

“Welcome to the show ladies and gentlemen!” She says and bows.

Phil leans towards Dan and whispers in his ear. “You’re the lady,” he says and chuckles.

“Oh shut it,” Dan replies and shoves Phil away with his elbow.

“Now I will give a concert for you!” Melody continues on without paying any attention to her fathers. 

Dan and Phil watch as Melody climbs onto the chair that sits in front of their piano. The same piano that has moved to the lounge after the room where it previously was was turned into Melody’s bedroom.

And then she starts playing. Or trying to play. She’s pressing the keys a few at a time, some a bit more forcefully and some a little more gently. She has seen Dan playing the piano and because of that knows what it looks like and how she should press the keys and she’s trying her best.

Dan is smiling even though the music is hurting his ears and he takes a small sideways glance towards Phil to see that he too is smiling brightly, watching their daughter intently.

After a while the playing stops and Melody stands up beside the piano and curtsies. Dan and Phil stood up from their couch too and gave her a big round of applause. 

“That was great Mel!”

“This was a really good show!”

Okay, that might have been a small white lie but it’s totally worth it to see their daughter smiling so widely and being proud of herself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

“That was some concert tonight, wasn’t it?” Phil said later that night when Melody was sleeping in her own room and Dan and Phil were getting ready to go to sleep in their own.

“Yeah,” Dan replies, lying on their bed already and being seemingly lost in his thoughts.

“What are you thinking?” Phil asks as he climbs in the bed next to Dan.

Dan blinks and focuses his eyes to Phil’s as he replies. “ She likes to listen when I play and she’s expressed interest towards playing too. Maybe some day I could teach her how to actually play piano,” he explains to Phil with a soft smile on his lips.

“That would be nice,” Phil replies. “ That could be your thing and then I’d have two people to play me beautiful music.”

“Yeah,” Dan says thoughtfully. “Our thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> As most of my works, this is beta-ed by lovely theinvisiblephan on tumblr! :)


End file.
